


Fresh Start

by PeaceLilies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Falling In Love, Fingering, Gift Giving, Hair Brushing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Night Stands, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, braiding, fem!sheith, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: Matt takes Shiro on a night out to lift her spirits after a break-up and Shiro ends up meeting the most beautiful woman she's ever seen
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! Well, my first fem!Sheith is out in the world and I hope you all love her as much as I do. 
> 
> This piece was inspired by [Ic's](https://twitter.com/crypticarus_sk/) [fem!sheith comic](https://twitter.com/crypticarus_sk/status/1312931228664950786/) for giftee [Orion](https://twitter.com/_orionids/)
> 
> And as always, a giant thank you to my beta, [Ren](https://twitter.com/lilflowerbot/), who is always so thorough and fantastic and helping the fic be the best that it can be! <3

Shiro looked through her closest, huffing softly to herself as she slid blouse after blouse across the closet rod, unsatisfied. She’d been feeling pretty down lately, still recovering from a break-up, and overall not feeling very good about herself. 

She was nearly thirty and still hadn’t met her soulmate. She had tried telling herself that it would happen when it would happen, when she was ready for it, when the time was right. Societal expectations be damned, she could get married whenever she wanted! There were plenty of people who didn’t meet their soulmate until later in life. She wanted to focus on her career, on doing all the things she’d had to put on hold after the accident. 

Fiercely independent and secure as she often was, her break-up had done a number on her self-esteem. Choosing her career and advancement over the relationship had seemed to be the right choice for her at the time, but her ex’s critiques about her decision had her second- guessing herself. Her ex hadn’t been supportive of her in her endeavors, just flat out telling her to choose, and it had left a sour taste in Shiro’s mouth. But… her ex hadn’t been her soulmate and she had been trying to follow her dreams. And maybe her ex’s own insecurities had been the problem, rather than Shiro’s ambition. 

Shiro crossed her arms, growling menacingly at her closet, before stomping out of it, and over to her dresser. She was trying to be kinder to herself. She knew that she was smart and attractive. The scar across her nose gave her face character and her prosthesis was always a good conversation starter. 

Shiro had been working out for years and she felt strong and capable and secure in her body. She had felt for so long that her body wasn’t hers, always having to worry about her recovery, that her body would betray her at any moment. Too many broken bones and surgeries. But she had been in physical therapy for years now, getting to a place where she had very little issues with mobility or pain, just flare-ups when the weather was particularly bad. It was amazing to feel like she had even more efficacy in her life than she’d ever had before. 

While certainly her love life was nothing to write home about, she was fulfilled in so many other areas. She had great friends, her dream job, a comfy apartment, and a sweet cat. She was able to work out five days a week, did some personal training as a side gig, and was in a knitting club. 

She took a deep breath. It had been nearly a year since the break-up… she felt like she should feel better about it by now. It had just taken such a toll on her ego.

She had an amazing life, and while meeting her soulmate would be the cherry on top, things were good as they were. Matt was going to take her out for a few drinks and maybe she’d take someone home or maybe she’d just enjoy her best friend’s company. Either way… it felt really good to be able to choose and to live her life the way she wanted to live it.

Shiro opened the drawer of the dresser and pulled out a simple black sweater with silver thread woven in the fabric. It was pretty and comfortable and would go well with her new high-waisted light wash jeans. She’d do a simple cat eye, maybe a little eyeshadow, and mascara. Nothing crazy. Just something to make her feel pretty.

About an hour and a half later, Matt picked her up, and they drove to a local nightclub. Shiro had met Matt at work. He was a smart guy, good at what he did, and shared a similar sense of humor with Shiro. She was still trying to convince him to join her at the gym, teasing him gently about his “limp noodle arms.” Matt was a good guy and a loyal friend, and she felt lucky to have him. 

He was also Shiro’s staunchest supporter in her search for her soulmate. She tried not to lament too often that she still hadn’t met her soulmate. And Matt was always quick to remind her that not everyone had yet. And that they would probably meet at a gym class or that they’d be one of Shiro’s personal training clients or, apparently tonight, “in the goddamn club during a one night stand!” 

He seemed pretty heated about it and Shiro couldn’t help but giggle, amused by her friend’s enthusiasm, and his desire to be supportive. 

“Thanks, Matt,” she soothed, patting his back, as they headed into the club. “We’ll see what the night holds!” 

The club was loud and jam-packed with a crowd of people that they waded through on their way to the bar. Shiro liked to dance, mostly by herself, but she could be compelled to head to the dance floor after a few cocktails. 

“What would you like, friend?” Shiro asked Matt. “I’m buyin’.” Matt looked ready to protest but she tisked softly. “I insist.”

“Well if you insist, I’ll have whatever IPA they have on tap.” 

“You got it!”

Shiro made her way to the bar, people parting as she made her way through. She ordered the IPA for Matt and a daiquiri for herself, before heading back through the crowd. He’d found them a table, which was great, and they settled in to catch up. 

Later in the night, about three drinks in, Matt was starting to try and encourage Shiro to chat up one of the girls at the bar. 

“C’mon, Shiro. She’s giving you eyes, she wants you to talk to her!”

“No, no, she’s looking at you buddy boy!” 

She was blushing, which may have been because of the daiquiris or the thought of being checked out or… probably both, really. She giggled, eying the pretty woman at the bar that Matt said was looking at her, and sipped her drink, averting her eyes. 

As she looked up again, she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen pass in front of her. She had a messy, long fringe, the rest of her thick, dark hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Shiro watched it swinging behind her as she walked. She wore a fuzzy pink sweater that hugged her upper arms, leaving her shoulders exposed. 

Shiro was gobsmacked, taking in every detail, as if the woman was walking past her in slow motion. She had a sharp face, with very light makeup, and a scar on her cheek. Glossy lips, slightly shimmery eyelids. She was fairly petite, with pink skin, a few moles here and there. She was… gorgeous. 

“Hey! Shiro? Hey… you okay?” Matt said, bringing Shiro back to Earth. She looked at her friend, setting down her drink. 

“Yeah. I’m good, Matt,” she replied, smiling, expression moony. “I gotta go see about a girl…”

Shiro turned from the table, following the direction the beautiful woman had gone, leaving Matt at the table, gaping like a fish. 

Shiro saw a glimpse of the pink sweater and dark hair, following after, seeing the girl heading toward the bar. 

“Um… uh… excuse me,” Shiro said, confidence bolstered by the alcohol she’d been drinking, sidling up to the girl at the bar. The girl looked over, a scowl on her face, turning to surprise, as her eyes went straight to Shiro’s chest, which was directly in her line of sight. She blinked big eyes and then looked up at Shiro, blinking again, as if uncertain at what she was seeing. 

“Um, hi,” Shiro said, blushing deeply, and the beautiful woman blinked again, before smiling back. 

“Hi,” she said. 

“You’re really pretty,” Shiro blurted, unceremoniously. “I saw you come in and I just… I needed to come say hello.”

The girl seemed shocked to have garnered such attention. She didn’t seem put off, though, and her cheeks flushed pink, which Shiro thought was so endearing, and only made her look more gorgeous. 

“Oh, well, thank you,” she replied, giggling, her eyes sweeping up and down Shiro’s torso and then back to her face. “You’re pretty nice-looking yourself.” 

Shiro blushed deeper, smiling, surprised that this person was actually speaking with her, and had returned her compliment. Her eyes got big and excited. She clasped her hands under her chin, leaning in just a little bit, not wanting to crowd the lady or make her uncomfortable. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” she asked and the lady nodded, giggling again. It was a nice giggle, sweet and tinkling. 

“Of course,” she said, and held out a delicate hand, with neatly manicured red nails. “I’m Keith.” 

Shiro took her hand, squeezing it gently. 

“Shiro. It’s nice to meet you, Keith,” Shiro replied, smiling warmly. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Shiro.” 

Shiro ordered their drinks and they moved to a more secluded part of the club. It was loud even in a tucked away corner, and they had to yell to talk to one another, but it was worth it. Keith was such an interesting person. She was an artist, working part time as a mechanic to cover her extra expenses. She was supposed to meet friends tonight but they had bailed, so she was just going to get a drink, and then leave. 

Keith had a motorcycle and weight lifted and had tried crochet but wasn’t very good. She liked star-gazing and had a dog, but was very insistent that she loved all animals. She was curious about Shiro’s prosthesis but not in a probing way, asking if it was okay for Shiro to talk about it, that she was curious about the mechanics behind it and how it worked. 

It was so easy to talk to her and they had a surprising amount of things in common. Keith went to the restroom and Shiro texted Matt that she was sorry to have abandoned him, but she was pretty sure that she was going home with this beautiful woman tonight. 

Matt was such a good sport, texting back that he figured as much, and he was heading out. He let her know to text if the lady she was pursuing was weird and she needed an escape, and to be safe and have fun. 

Shiro owed him a night in and some booze. She put her phone away when Keith came back, smiling brightly, butterflies stirring in her belly. 

“Do you, um, want to get out of here?” Shiro asked her, resting her hand gently over Keith’s. 

Keith looked up at her, dark eyes a little wide, a big smile splitting her face. It was a beautiful smile, just like the rest of her. 

“I would love that,” she said, and then turned a little unsure. “I have roommates though, so---”

Shiro shook her head a little, smiling. 

“Don’t worry. I live alone.” 

They left the club hand in hand and Shiro hailed a cab. Keith sidled up against her side, one arm wrapped around Shiro’s, the other still holding her hand. It was nice to just lean into one another, cozy and soft in the back of the cab. 

Shiro had missed this. Being snuggly and comfortable with someone. She didn’t want to get too ahead of herself or assume that Keith wanted anything beyond one night of fun… but it was still nice to just enjoy having someone close.

Shiro’s apartment wasn’t far from the club. As much as she wanted to just make out with Keith in the back of the cab or in the elevator to her apartment, she felt it was worth it to restrain herself until they were alone. And Keith seemed fine with that. 

Shiro paid the cab, keyed into her building, and held the door for Keith. They waited for the elevator, Shiro resting a hand on the small of Keith’s back, and Keith leaned into her, her body warm against Shiro’s. 

Shiro’s apartment was on the tenth floor and she held Keith’s hand as they headed down the hall. 

“This is me,” she hummed, unlocking the door and gently ushering Keith in. She turned on the light, watching Keith as she looked around. Black jumped up on the counter, making a curious sound, and Keith held out a hand for the cat to sniff at her, before giving her a gentle pet. 

“Hi, sweetie,” she cooed, giving the cat some attention, before turning to Shiro, blushing prettily. 

“Can I get you anything?” Shiro asked, having slipped out of her shoes, and come closer, resting her hand on the small of Keith’s back once more. Keith turned into her space, resting her hand on Shiro’s side. She smiled warmly up at her, nodding her head. She stepped closer, pressed against Shiro, making her blush. 

She was so warm and soft, surprisingly small, but sturdy. Shiro put her arms around her, and could feel the firmness of the muscle in her arms and back. The puffy pink sweater was soft under Shiro’s fingers, and Keith smelled like something spicy and sweet. 

“Can I have you?” she asked softly, eyelids lowered, set on Shiro’s lips, before looking her in the eye. 

Shiro nodded emphatically, her excitement and agreement very obvious, and it made Keith giggle, which Shiro couldn’t get enough of. Keith leaned up on her toes and kissed her. Her lips tasted like cherries and a hint of alcohol, plush and warm against Shiro’s. 

It was easy for her to smoosh Keith against her body, holding her close as they kissed, bringing one hand up to cup her face. She brushed her thumb gently over Keith’s cheek, feeling the slight difference in texture between her unmarked skin and her scar. 

They pulled back for air and Keith practically purred. 

"Can you lift me?" she asked, eyes wide and excited. They were a deep blue, almost purple--Shiro hadn't been able to tell back in the club, because of the low light. But now, in the soft light of Shiro’s kitchen, they were breathtaking, just like the rest of her. 

"Oh, yes. Definitely," she replied after a moment. 

Keith grinned. 

"Good. Take me to bed, gorgeous," she hummed in reply and Shiro was more than happy to oblige. She picked Keith up carefully, laughing softly as she let out a squeal, arms around Shiro's neck. 

"You're _strong_ ," she purred, rubbing their cheeks together as Shiro walked them to her bedroom. "It's so sexy…"

Shiro blushed deeper and smiled into the deep kiss she received, sighing. 

"Thank you," she replied when they came up for air, feeling both shy and confident at once.

Keith gave her an intense look, reaching down to squeeze Shiro’s bicep appreciatively. 

“You’re _so_ welcome.” 

As nice as it was to be complimented, Shiro very much wanted to pay more attention to Keith than to herself. She gently set Keith down at the foot of the bed, moving into her space, wrapping arms around her trim waist. Shiro leaned down to kiss her, humming happily at being met halfway. 

Keith’s hands wrapped around her neck, gently playing with her hair as they kissed. It was a surprisingly sweet gesture. It felt so good to kiss her--Shiro wasn’t sure why. Maybe because she was just enjoying the moment, enjoying being with someone, rather than worrying about how she was perceived or what would happen next. 

Shiro gently pulled away, nuzzling Keith’s cheek. Keith slid her hands down Shiro’s back, stroking. Shiro looked at her, smiling, feeling warm and affectionate. 

“May I… undress you?” she asked softly and Keith fluttered her lashes, smiling impishly back at her. 

“I thought you’d never ask…”

They both giggled and Shiro gently slid her fingers under Keith’s sweater. Keith raised her hands above her head, allowing Shiro to slip the sweater off, being as careful as possible. Underneath, Keith was wearing a pretty pink bra with black lace, and Shiro couldn’t stop looking at her tits. 

They were soft, perky, and perfect. Keith giggled and gently tugged at Shiro’s sweater. 

“Like what you see?”

Shiro could only nod, eyes darting back and forth from Keith’s face to her chest.

“Sorry… you’re just… really pretty. I like this,” she said, finding her voice, and gently brushing her fingers along the bra strap. 

Keith smiled, taking Shiro’s hands, and resting them on her hips. 

“It’s part of a matching set,” she replied, waggling her perfect eyebrows. 

“Oh,” Shiro said, getting the hint after a few moments, and Keith just giggled again. 

“You’re so cute,” she said, before turning to crawl onto the bed, laying down on her back, maintaining eye contact as she unbuttoned her jeans. 

Shiro followed after her, kneeling at the edge of the bed, hands coming up to drag Keith’s jeans carefully down her legs, before tossing them aside. Keith’s underwear were undoubtedly the matching pair to her bra, and the look was stunning on her. 

Shiro couldn’t believe she had someone like this in her bed. Keith lay there, looking like she’d stepped out of the pages of a Victoria’s Secret centerfold. She had legs for days and Shiro couldn’t stop looking. She had a few moles here and there, and strong abs that flexed under the smooth skin of her stomach as she breathed and shifted. 

“Wow,” Shiro hummed and Keith laughed, cheeks pink. “You’re beautiful…” 

“C’mere…” 

Shiro moved carefully, settling her body against Keith’s, and received a gentle kiss for her efforts. 

“May I?” Keith asked, gently pulling at Shiro’s sweater. Shiro nodded, sitting up a little as they worked together to pull the sweater off. Keith's hands went straight to Shiro’s tits, squeezing appreciatively, making her gasp softly. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t help it…” she murmured, pulling Shiro back down against her. Keith was warm and soft in all the right places and Shiro couldn’t help but shudder and sigh as they kissed. It had been a little while since she’d been intimate with anyone… but she felt surprisingly emboldened by Keith’s attention. Perhaps because it seemed that she was just as into it as Shiro was. 

Shiro gently cupped Keith’s face, kissing the corner of her mouth, down her elegant neck, over her collarbones, and at her sternum. She placed gentle kisses to the swell of each breast, and down to Keith’s abdomen. 

“Mmm… Shiro,” Keith hummed, hands sliding into Shiro’s hair as Shiro kissed her belly. 

“You’re so pretty,” Shiro sighed, looking up at Keith, besotted. Keith hummed, reaching down to gently brush her thumb against Shiro’s cheek. 

“So are you…”

Keith pulled her back up for more kisses, her hands roaming over Shiro’s body. Normally Shiro would have been more reserved and shy, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable with her scars, but Keith was undeterred. Her hands slid over her back and sides, sliding up her belly, making an awed sound as her fingers brushed Shiro’s abs. 

“Holy shit… they’re amazing,” she murmured against Shiro’s lips, which made Shiro huff a laugh. 

Keith giggled, which pleased Shiro to hear, but she was distracted as Keith’s hands cupped her tits and squeezed. 

“So are these,” Keith hummed and Shiro whimpered, leaning down to kiss Keith again, sloppy and more needy this time. 

“Can I eat you out?” she asked Keith breathlessly, and Keith looked up at her with big eyes. 

“Y-yeah… yes. Please,” she replied. 

Shiro sighed softly, so turned on by Keith, excited to explore more of her. Being so forward was out of character for Shiro, usually she didn’t really bring ladies home, but she felt so encouraged by and comfortable with Keith. 

Kissing her and touching her and wanting to be with her felt as natural and normal as breathing. 

Shiro made her way slowly down Keith’s body, pausing to play with her tits a little, gentle teasing touches and kisses, sucking on her nipples until they were pointed and hard and Keith was panting. 

Shiro kissed over her belly, her ribs, across her pelvis, gently pulling down the adorable pink panties. She looked up at Keith, who was splayed out on the comforter, one arm above her head, the other sliding into Shiro’s hair. 

Shiro normally would have thought about how rusty she was at doing this, how long it had been since the last time she’d been with anyone, but none of those thoughts even entered her mind. She nuzzled gently at the crease of Keith’s thigh, sliding her fingers gently against the warm folds of her pussy. 

Keith gasped and shuddered asShiro’s fingers gently teased. It was pleasing to feel that Keith was wet for her, and she brought her fingers to her mouth to taste. Keith was watching through her lashes and her heels dug into the bed at the sight. 

“Shiro,” she whined and Shiro fluttered her lashes at her, smiling. 

“Sorry, gorgeous. I won’t tease,” she hummed, leaning down to make herself comfortable, adjusting Keith’s legs over her shoulders. She licked a stripe from top to bottom, enjoying the full taste of Keith on her lips. She teased her tongue over Keith’s clit, listened to her moans and whines. 

Like music to her ears. 

Shiro’s eyes were on Keith, watchingher arch, pressing her hips into Shiro’s face like she couldn’t help herself. Shiro was intent on making her come like this. She dragged her eyes down Keith’s body, sucked on the sensitive nerves under her lips, and then let go with a pop, because of what she was looking at. 

She couldn’t believe she missed it. 

Right there, on the perfect dip of Keith’s right hip… was _her_ soulmark. It was the one that Shiro had on her shoulder. The same shape, same color. 

“Shiro…?” Keith murmured, sitting up. “Why did you stop…?”

“So, uh… I think you’re my soulmate,” she blurted, pushed up on the bed, her expression sheepish, Keith’s legs akimbo, falling off Shiro’s shoulders. 

“Huh?!” she exclaimed. 

Shiro gently removed Keith’s legs so they could both look at one another better and… have this conversation. 

“Uh… your soulmark,” she said softly, reaching out to brush her thumb over the mark on Keith’s hip, before turning to show Keith her back. She reached around to touch the mark on the back of her shoulder. “Matches mine…”

Keith was silent for a long moment. It made Shiro nervous. She was about to turn around, when Keith’s hand gently ran over the mark. 

“Oh,” she murmured. Shiro did turn then, looking at her. Her beautiful eyes met Shiro’s and she smiled, soft and tender. 

“Thank god,” she laughed, her face adorably red. “You’re so gorgeous! And… you made me feel so comfortable… I was hoping you would be. I’m glad you are…”

Shiro blinked at her, surprised, and even more so as her eyes started to sting. 

“Really?” she murmured, her voice already wet with tears. 

Keith scooted closer, reaching out to gently wipe her thumbs under Shiro’s eyes, and tisked softly. 

“Really,” she replied, her voice warm. “I wasn’t sure how or when I would meet my soulmate. I wasn’t expecting to meet them in a bar. But here you are. And you’re _perfect_.” 

Shiro was crying in earnest now, feeling so many things all at once; happy, relieved, surprised, grateful. It was overwhelming. Keith wrapped her arms around her, holding her close, gently petting her hair. 

“S-sorry. I didn’t think…” she stuttered and Keith soothed her gently. 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” she replied, warm and soft. “I’m so happy we finally found each other.” 

Shiro looked up at her, wiping her eyes, and smiling. “Me, too.”

They spent a few more minutes just holding each other. Shiro turned on the bedside lamp and excused herself to grab a tissue and clean up her running mascara. She shucked her pants, figuring it was a moot point right now. Keith was waiting for her, still in only her bra, and Shiro felt a little guilty. 

“Do you, um... we can finish if you want?” she said, a little bashful, and Keith smiled, kissing her shoulder. 

“What do _you_ want?” she asked. 

“Mmm…” Shiro takes a moment, taking stock. “I’d like to finish what I started. If you’re okay with that.” 

Keith nodded, leaning in to kiss her softly. “I’d love that.” 

Shiro smiled back, gently laying Keith back down. 

They kissed, slow and soft, peeling off any remaining clothes. Keith was looking at Shiro as if she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, before nuzzling her face against Shiro’s ample chest and humming. 

It made Shiro giggle, the nuzzle cuter than she was expecting, until Keith’s thumbs started teasing over her nipples, and Keith slotted herself against Shiro’s thigh. She was wet--Shiro could feel it against her skin, could feel her hips rutting in a lazy rhythm as her mouth trailed over one of Shiro’s tits and latched on to her. 

Shiro was a little caught off guard, moaning softly, unable to look away as Keith teased her. She reached a hand down to grab one perfect ass cheek in her hand, pressing her closer, and Keith made a soft noise of satisfaction, eyes flicking up to meet Shiro’s as she licked her nipple, and then moved to the next one. 

It seemed the tables had turned, and Shiro didn’t mind at all. She was wet and aching and could tell that Keith was too. She managed to get Keith onto her back and went down on her with firm intent. She rested her hands on Keith’s perfect tits as she ate her out, moaning as Keith came, shuddering against her, arching off the bed, gasping.

Shiro was happy to just cuddle Keith as she came down, smoothing a hand over her belly and back, down her side. But Keith rallied, fingers sliding into Shiro’s folds, rubbing her clit, slipping into her, until Shiro was a shuddering, moaning mess in her arms. 

It was so easy to fall asleep after that, pleasantly sated, and knowing that she was safe with her soulmate. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Shiro woke up at the same time she did every morning, curled up comfortably with a woman sound asleep in her arms. 

_Keith,_ her sleepy brain provided. Shiro smiled, nuzzling her face into Keith’s hair, breathing her in. It was so cozy under the comforter; Keith’s skin was soft and warm against hers, and her breathing was deep and even. 

Shiro was content to hold her for a while longer as she woke up. Eventually, starting to feel a little restless, she slid herself carefully out of bed, making sure that Keith was tucked in comfortably. She quietly tiptoed around her room, grabbing a new set of underwear and pajamas. She placed both sets of their clothes into her hamper for laundry later, and set out a comfy sweater that Keith could use, as well as a bathrobe and the smallest pair of underwear Shiro owned… just to cover all the bases. 

Shiro left the bedroom and quietly closed the door. Black jumped down from the bookcase, meowing at Shiro unhappily. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry you feel neglected,” she cooed, picking the furry creature up, holding her like a baby. She covered her in kisses and pets, before placing her down, giving her a little extra wet food for being such a good girl throughout the night. 

She put on coffee and looked through her fridge, wondering if perhaps it would be better to get breakfast picked up from the coffee shop next door. She tidied up a little, because she really hadn’t been expecting a guest, and smiled to herself. 

She had met her soulmate last night. She bit her lip, wanting to squeal. She couldn’t believe Matt was right. Shiro pulled out two mugs, placed them on the counter, and set out the milk she had, and some sugar.

Shiro was looking forward to learning even more about Keith. She wanted to know everything. All of her likes and dislikes. Her history. What her aspirations were. What she was looking for in a life with her soulmate. It felt like skydiving: a little scary, but also thrilling.

The bedroom door opened and Shiro turned. Keith stepped out, dressed in the sweater Shiro had left out for her. Her hair was down and she yawned, rubbing her eye, looking adorably sleepy and beautiful all at once. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Shiro said gently and Keith smiled at her, humming. 

“Mornin’,” she replied. “Are you making coffee?” 

Shiro opened her arms and Keith went into them, arms around her waist, nestling against her comfortably, closing her eyes. 

“Do you like coffee?” Shiro asked, kissing into her hair. 

Keith nodded, yawning again. 

“I do.” 

“Milk and sugar?”

“Just black.” 

Shiro hummed, filing that piece of information away for later, and gently stroked Keith’s hair. The coffee pot beeped, signalling that it was done, and Shiro reluctantly let Keith go to reach for the pot. That didn’t seem to deter Keith, as she pressed her whole body against Shiro’s back, arms around her waist. 

Shiro couldn’t help the way her whole body was warm, her heart so full in a way that she hadn’t felt… well, ever. She added milk and sugar to her own coffee, leaving Keith’s black, and picked up the mugs. 

“Here, let’s sit,” she said, turning in Keith’s arms and kissing her forehead as she looked up. 

They went to the small kitchen table. Shiro put down the mugs, sitting, and Keith promptly sat in her lap. She curled up against Shiro, tucking her head under her chin, arms around Shiro’s torso. She hummed, snuggling close, and Shiro could see a little smile on her face.

“Hi, baby,” Shiro hummed and Keith nuzzled her cheek against her collar, sighing contentedly. 

“Hi,” she murmured in reply, pressing a small kiss to Shiro’s neck. Shiro rested a hand against her back, holding her warmly, and sipped her coffee. 

It felt like a fresh start, thrilling and beautiful and terrifying all at once. But she knew everything would be okay. 

They were in this together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day. Keith has made a big decision and intends to tell Shiro on the most romantic day of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these ladies so much and I just really wanted to explore their romance! 
> 
> Hope you like this little bit of warmth and love on Valentine's Day <33
> 
> Thank you to [Ren](https://twitter.com/lilflowerbot) for being the best beta and editor! I cannot fully express my appreciation for how they always help me make my fics their very best TToTT

Ever since Keith had met Shiro, her life had changed for the better. It wasn’t that her life pre-Shiro had been bad, exactly, but she certainly hadn’t felt as happy or as fulfilled. 

She had never felt that she had needed another person to feel whole. She was her own, whole person with or without a partner. But she couldn’t deny that there was the part of her, that everyone had, that yearned for her soulmate. 

For a long time, Keith had felt that she would never be loved...that there wasn’t anyone out there for her. Her entire life had told her that she was invisible. After her mother had passed away, she’d had pretty awful experiences in the home, and she’d been on her own once she was old enough to get out of there. 

She had scraped by, fighting tooth and nail to pursue her dreams, and take care of herself. She’d gone to technical school to become a mechanic, while pursuing glass-making on the side. It had been one of the more positive aspects of her childhood, being able to go to the classes that were open to the public. They had an after-school program for the older kids and she had fallen in love with the art at fourteen. 

She’d worked several jobs to keep herself afloat, managed to let people into her life, and found her way. Keith was proud of how far she had come. She had two roommates that she loved (though she would never tell them that), worked for a high-end shop that paid well, and did commission glass work on the side. 

Her life was good. And then Shiro came along. And everything just got so much better. 

Shiro was… perfect in every way. She didn’t push Keith to move in with her or to change jobs or any of the things that Keith had feared would happen when she met her soulmate. Shiro was curious about what Keith wanted from their relationship, how she wanted to go about things with her. They were partners. Shiro didn’t want Keith to change… she wanted Keith just as she was. 

Keith felt empowered and supported in ways she never had before. Shiro wanted her to be independent, to feel fulfilled, and they would take a more relaxed approach to their new relationship. They were  _ dating _ . Shiro met her friends. Keith met Shiro’s friends. They grew more comfortable with one another. 

And the more time they spent together, the more Keith fell in love. She found herself letting go of her fears, allowing herself to be vulnerable. Sure she could be a bit impulsive, but things felt so right with Shiro. 

They’d been seeing one another for over six months at this point. Shiro had talked about the option of moving in together, but never in a pushy way. Keith more or less lived at her place anyway. She had two drawers and a quarter of the closet to herself already, upon Shiro’s insistence. They’d introduced Wanda, Keith’s fluffy malamute, and Shiro’s cat, Black, to one another and they were getting along swimmingly. 

Keith knew how happy it would make Shiro for them to move in together. She knew how happy it would make her. There were so many more pros than cons, and Keith couldn’t see any reason why she shouldn’t. She had decided she would tell Shiro on Valentine’s Day.

Keith came over the day before, a small bag filled with some extra things from her apartment for a long weekend with her girlfriend, and a glass vase that she had made herself, filled with a beautiful array of pink roses, peonies, and lilies. It was a confection of a bouquet and Keith thought it reflected her feelings for Shiro beautifully. She hoped that she liked the gift. The flowers had cost a pretty penny, but Shiro was worth it. 

She keyed herself through the front door, walked through the lobby, greeting the doorman, who knew her by now. She waited at the elevator and made her way to the eighth floor, to Shiro’s apartment. She let herself in, looking down to greet Black as she came to greet her at the door. 

“Hi, sweetness,” she cooed, before calling into the apartment, “Angel! I’m here!” 

“Hi, baby! One sec!” came Shiro’s disembodied voice from the back of the apartment. 

Keith chuckled, smiling warmly to herself. Shiro always made her feel so tender and soft, something she was still getting accustomed to. But it was a pleasant feeling. She closed the door, placing the vase of flowers in clear view for Shiro to see when she came out from wherever she was. She put her bag down on the couch and scooped Black up, giving her some scratches, and listening to her purr. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, I just got out of the shower,” Shiro said as she came out of the bedroom. Her bobbed silver hair was still damp and she was dressed in a crop top and leggings. She looked casual and comfortable, without any make up, and Keith’s heart rate sped up. Shiro was beautiful all of the time, but there was something a little extra special when she was dressed comfortably. 

“That’s okay. I know I was a little early,” Keith replied, smiling, gently placing Black down, and leaning in for a nice hug and a soft kiss. 

Shiro was tall and strong and Keith loved being in her arms. She felt safe there, protected. She snuggled into Shiro’s hold, completely lost in just being held by her and the floral scent of her body wash, when she heard Shiro’s soft gasp. 

“Hmm? What?” Keith asked, leaning back a little and turning around, following where Shiro was looking. Oh, right. The flowers. 

“Are those for me?” Shiro asked, gray eyes all big and shiny as they looked at Keith. She nodded, smiling, reaching up to brush her thumb over Shiro’s pink cheek. 

  
“Yeah they’re for you,” she giggled, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Keith laughed into the kiss she received, Shiro holding her close, humming softly. 

“You’re so sweet. They’re beautiful,” she said when they parted. She reached up a hand and gently slid Keith’s hair behind her ear, brushing his face, gently thumbing her cheek, over her scar. Shiro never shied away from it, paying special attention to it, in a tender way, with kisses and gentle touches. It made Keith feel seen...and pretty. 

“Can I look at them?” Shiro asked gently and Keith nodded, smiling. 

“Of course, silly.” 

Shiro was blushing so prettily, her gray eyes looking a little wet as she leaned in to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead, before releasing her. Keith watched her move closer to look at the flowers, her heart aching. 

Shiro had talked about her previous relationship a little and Keith understood that she hadn’t really been supported in the way that she had needed. Keith wondered, too, if Shiro had never been shown love in the way that she had deserved or required. 

Keith watched Shiro brush her hair behind her ear, leaning in to smell the flowers, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she took a moment to breathe them in. She was so impossibly pretty, Keith could barely stand it. 

Shiro opened her eyes, gently touching one fully bloomed rose carefully with her prosthetic fingers. 

“They’re so pretty and they smell so nice. Thank you, baby. I love them…”

She glanced at Keith, smiling, before she lifted up the vase carefully, inspecting it. 

“Did you… did you make this?”

Keith toed at the floor with one socked foot, picking at her nail polish, feeling shy. Shiro had seen pictures of her work before, some of her commissioned pieces, but nothing in person. And nothing that Keith had made for her. Until now. She had been thinking about it for a while though and had taken her time to make something perfect for her soulmate.

“I did,” she said softly. “Do you like it…?”

Shiro gently placed down the vase, her hands moving over the glass reverently, before she turned to Keith. Her eyes were soft and she was smiling that smile that Keith thought of as her ‘I adore you’ smile. 

“Baby… I  _ love _ it… it’s  _ beautiful _ ! You’re so talented!” 

Shiro wrapped both arms around Keith, kissing into her hair. Keith hummed, hugging Shiro’s waist in return, and leaned into her kisses. Shiro had told her that she was talented before, often gushed about it, but it was a little different to have her be excited about a piece that she had made for her love herself. 

“It was my pleasure. Pretty things for a pretty lady,” she cooed, giving Shiro a squeeze. She giggled and the sound was like music to Keith’s ears. 

“This is the best Valentine’s Day gift ever. Thank you. I’m pretty sure it’s now my most treasured possession.” 

Keith blushed deeply, hiding her face in Shiro’s chest, and whining softly, which only made her giggle, and kiss her more.

“I hope you don’t mind getting your gift on Valentine’s Day,” Shiro murmured into her hair, gently rubbing Keith’s back.

“Not at all! You didn’t even need to get me anything. Just having dinner with you is enough,” Keith chirped, looking up at Shiro. She looked back, smiling, her expression tender. 

“Well, like you said, pretty things for a pretty lady,” she giggled, and leaned in to kiss Keith’s nose, “I was thinking we could order some take out and watch the rest of that crime docuseries, open a bottle of wine…” 

Keith kissed Shiro’s neck, smiling to herself, and nodded. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

____________________

One of Keith’s favorite things was when Shiro brushed her hair. Normally, Keith didn’t really care all that much about her appearance. She worked in a hot shop and a garage. Her hair was almost always in a messy bun, she never really wore makeup, her wardrobe consisted mostly of ratty t-shirts, old jeans, sneakers, and her work jumpsuit. Her favorite accessories were her headbands, to keep her hair out of her face. Those were pretty cute, with bows on the front, and in all kinds of cool and cute patterns. 

But brushing had become part of their routine together, which they both seemed to enjoy. Shiro would brush or comb Keith’s hair, depending on if she’d showered or not. She was always careful, taking her time to work knots out without tugging or pulling too much.

Keith loved Shiro’s hands. They were big, with long fingers, proportional to the rest of her. Shiro wasn’t a delicate lady, but she was incredibly gentle. It was one of the many things that Keith adored about her. She could certainly look intimidating if she wanted, but she was so personable and sweet. Keith loved seeing her smile. She had really cute dimples and perfect teeth, and she practically glowed. 

Keith couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She’d hit the jackpot with her soulmate. 

“Good, baby?” Shiro asked softly, sitting behind her on the couch, one hand carefully running over her hair. 

Keith looked over her shoulder, smiling, and nodded. 

“I’m perfect.” 

Shiro smiled, too, bright and warm, and leaned in to kiss Keith’s cheek. 

“You are.” 

The comment made Keith blush and Shiro laughed, gathering her hair up, and picking up a brush. The docuseries was playing and Keith was mostly paying attention but Shiro’s fingers and tender brushing was a pleasant, relaxing distraction. 

“I love your hair,” Shiro murmured as she went and Keith only blushed more. She thought her hair was okay. It was kind of pretty when it was wavy after it was taken out of her braid. There was just so much of it and it tended to get really frizzy. She couldn’t rock a bob like Shiro could, her hair was too thick for it. But she appreciated that Shiro appreciated her hair and she smiled softly to herself. 

Finished with the brushing, Keith felt Shiro section her hair off, and then slowly start to braid it. Keith had never done much with her hair besides ponytails and buns. She’d never learned how to braid and she really loved when Shiro did it. 

“All done,” she said, gently laying Keith’s braid over her shoulder, and kissing the back of her neck. Keith shivered pleasantly and smiled, looking back at her. 

“Thanks, angel.” 

Shiro smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her nose. 

“My pleasure.” 

Shiro placed the brush down and adjusted some of the pillows before laying down and Keith crawled up onto the couch to curl up with her. The couch was a sectional and deep enough to snuggle on, perfect for Shiro’s tall frame. Keith had fallen asleep here on more than one occasion and had found it incredibly comfortable. 

They were nearly to the end of the docuseries. Keith loved that they shared common interests like this, that Shiro waited for her to come over so they could watch the show together. Shiro was leaning against the arm of the couch and Keith was laying on top of her. She was warm and comfortable, eyelids dipping as Shiro gently rubbed her back. 

“Gonna make it to the end?” Shiro murmured, a smile in her voice and Keith nodded, stifling a yawn. 

“Yeah…”

Shiro giggled and kissed her scalp. 

“Okay.” 

Keith did make it to the end of the series, but barely, feeling very sleepy and comfortable with Shiro. 

“C’mon, baby. Bedtime,” Shiro whispered, gathering Keith up in her arms, and taking her to bed. Keith was half asleep, vaguely aware of being tucked in, and given a little forehead kiss. Shiro must have gone to turn off the lights and the TV, because the bed didn’t sink down with her added weight. Keith fell asleep before she came back. 

____________________

On the rare occasion that Keith woke up before Shiro, she liked to just watch her sleep. It seemed that today was one of those mornings, which was nice. Shiro deserved to sleep in. 

Keith yawned softly into her pillow. The bedroom was still relatively dark for 9:30 in the morning, and it looked like it might be snowing.

Keith snuggled deeper under the comforter and into Shiro’s space. Her hair was so soft and delicate, gently strew across the pillow, looking like spilt starlight. She was so pretty, Keith wasn’t sure how she could contain all that she was feeling. 

She got to have this,  _ all of this _ , for the rest of her life. Shiro sleeping soundly beside her, looking so peaceful, and sweet. She was filled with nervous excitement about telling Shiro that she did want to move in with her. But there would be time. They had all day and Keith wanted Shiro’s Valentine’s Day to be special. So she settled in to quietly watch Shiro until she woke up. 

About ten minutes later, Shiro started to rouse, shifting a little, her face scrunching adorably as she stretched, before blinking her eyes open. Keith was smiling at her, always so enraptured, and unable to help herself. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” Shiro asked, her voice a little rough from sleep. 

“Maybe,” Keith murmured and Shiro giggled, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to cuddle. 

“You’re sweet,” she hummed, eyes crinkling in a smile as Keith brushed the back of her hand against her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“So are you.” 

Keith tangled her legs around Shiro’s, smoothed a hand down her back, the two of them settling in to just cuddle, and take their time. Shiro pressed soft, gentle kisses to Keith’s face, humming quietly as she went. 

Keith had never been with anyone so beautiful, or who made her feel beautiful herself. Shiro was always telling her so, even if it wasn’t with words. 

_ You’re important.  _

_ You matter.  _

_ I see you.  _

_ I love you.  _

“Shiro…”

Shiro paused in her kisses, pulling away, white brows slightly furrowed in concerns. 

“You okay?”

Keith sniffled a little and nodded. 

“I...I want to move in together,” she said, unable to keep it to herself any longer, “I know you’ve been so patient, waiting for me, letting me come and go as I please. Thank you for being so, so wonderful from the start. I love you very much and… and I really do want to live together.” 

Keith was teary eyed and she wasn’t even really sure why. Maybe because this was such a big step. But Shiro was her soulmate. And she was perfect. There wasn’t anything to be nervous about. 

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro cooed, gently wiping her thumb under her eye, stroking her cheek. “I’m so glad. It’s been no hardship at all. I want you to be comfortable and I’m glad that you feel that way now. That you feel ready.” 

Her smile was soft and tender and she stroked her hand gently through Keith’s fringe. 

“I love you, baby. I’m excited to be on this adventure with you.” 

Keith made a soft sound and tucked her face against Shiro’s neck, holding tight to her. 

“Aww… my sweet girl,” Shiro murmured, stroking Keith’s braid and rubbing her back, letting her hide. Keith got it together eventually, knowing that Shiro wouldn’t judge her. 

“‘M okay. Just happy,” she said, pulling back to look at her soulmate, smiling brightly. Shiro was smiling back at her, smoothing her hand over Keith soothingly, still holding her close. 

“Me, too.” 

Keith touched Shiro’s cheek gently, watching her with tender eyes as she leaned into the touch, and kissed her palm. Keith leaned in closer and kissed her. Shiro had such soft lips and always tasted like cinnamon. Keith would happily kiss her forever. 

Shiro returned her kisses softly, her hands soothing and gentle. Keith felt so safe with her. Held and understood and loved. They pulled apart for air and she nuzzled her face against Shiro’s, making soft, insistent noises. 

“I love you…” she said, looking into Shiro’s gorgeous gray eyes. “Can I make you breakfast?”

Shiro giggled and nodded. 

“Of course. I love when you cook for me.” 

Keith beamed happily, sitting up in bed, disrupting the blankets, which only made Shiro’s giggling turn to laughter. 

“Pancakes and eggs sound good?”

Shiro smiled and nodded. 

“Sounds delicious.” 

Keith took Shiro’s hand, gently pulling her out of bed and to the kitchen to start cooking.

____________________

Keith made scrambled eggs and pancakes as promised, while Shiro made coffee. She wasn’t much of a cook, but she could make an awesome cinnamon latte. Keith wasn’t usually a latte girl, but Shiro did an excellent job. 

They had matching mugs, which Shiro had bought, thinking they were funny. The two mugs were the same, bearing an image of a hippo in a bathtub, Shiro’s on a purple background and Keith’s against pink. Keith loved them, warmed by the fact that Shiro had remembered that Keith’s favorite animal was a hippo. Shiro set her latte next to her as she plated food, leaving her own on the kitchen table so she could feed the cat. 

They sat down to eat and talk about moving arrangements. Shiro had plenty of room and Keith didn’t really have a lot of stuff. She had her clothes, her tools, her motorcycle, her dog, and… that was it. 

Everything would probably take up two suitcases and she was sure that there was stuff she would get rid of. She wasn't the kind of person to hold on to things for long, always wanting to be able to pick up and move fast if needed. But… she felt like she could settle with Shiro.

Like… maybe she wouldn’t mind keeping some stuff around, or staying in one place.

“Oh!” Shiro said as she finished a piece of toast. “I have your gift!” 

She brushed crumbs off her hands and got up from the table, jogging back into the bedroom. She came back with a red bag with pink and white hearts on it, some pink sparkly tissue paper coming out of the top. 

“There’s a card,” she murmured, handing Keith the bag. She looked shy, her face a pretty pink. 

Keith took the bag and smiled reassuringly at her love. 

“Okay,” she replied, setting the bag into her lap, and pulled the card out first, gently opening the envelope. 

The card was simple, with an adorable image of a hot mug of what looked like a green tea latte blowing a kiss, and underneath, in neat script it said ‘I love you so matcha!’ Keith giggled, looking up at Shiro, who giggled, too, blushing deeper, and brushing her hair behind her ear. 

“You know I like puns…”

Keith nodded, still giggling. “I do know.” 

She opened the card, reading it carefully. 

_ My Dearest,  _

_ Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m so happy and grateful to have you in my life. It’s been quite the journey to get to you, but now that we’re here, I couldn’t have imagined things happening any other way. You mean more to me than I can say. I adore you and I’m excited to see what adventures await us!  _

_ Love Always,  _

_ Shiro _

Keith giggled, looking up at her soulmate, giving her a wink.

“I adore you, too,” she hummed, setting down the card, and pulling out the tissue paper, before reaching into the bag. 

She touched something soft in the bottom of the bag and pulled the item out, revealing it to be multiple items. In her hand were two headbands. One was red and the other was black. They were similarly patterned, one had a neat bow on the front, and the other was flat, with a criss-cross pattern. Keith ran her hands over the soft yarn with light fingers. They were excellently made and Keith knew that Shiro had knitted them herself. 

“I’m sorry that they’re wool. I have to figure out how to use a sewing machine a little better to make you ones that you could wear at the hot shop, but, I figured you could use some to keep warm since it’s still winter…”

“They’re amazing,” Keith said, looking up, “I love them, Shiro. Thank you for making them for me. My poor ears thank you, too.” 

She neatly placed the headbands down, smoothing her hands over them reverently, before standing up to pull Shiro into a close hug. She kissed her on the lips and then on the cheek, smiling. 

“I think these are  _ my _ most treasured possessions,” she giggled and Shiro sighed, hugging her warmly. 

“Glad you like them…”

Keith squeezed her, humming softly. 

“I really do.” She looked up at Shiro and stood on her toes, giving her a tender kiss. 

“Thanks for taking care of me.” 

Shiro chuckled, nuzzling her forehead, and kissing her between her eyes. 

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m glad I can take care of you.” 

Keith whined softly, tucking her head under Shiro’s chin, and feeling like the luckiest girl in the universe.

____________________

“That’s everything?” Shiro asked, hands on her hips as she surveyed the small pile of things that belonged to Keith. 

Keith gave Wanda a pat on the head and nodded at Shiro. 

“Yup,” she said, “all of Wanda’s stuff is here, my stuff is in the suitcases, motorcycle is parked. That’s everything.” 

Shiro looked everything over once more, nodding, and looked back at Keith. She relaxed her arms, smiling brilliantly. 

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” she said, coming closer, and pulling Keith into a warm hug. Keith hummed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend tight, resting her cheek against her shoulder. 

  
She had come home the moment they’d realized that they were soulmates, but the sentiment worked all the same. She  _ was _ home. At last. 


End file.
